


Sherlock Tries to Fix It

by DaltonG



Series: Ficlet Imbroglio [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock should not be allowed to experiment unsupervised, Transmutation, hedgehog!john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr; date matches Tumblr post date.</p>
<p>The original <a href="http://daltongraham.tumblr.com/post/77917569725/sherlock-takes-a-moment-to-look-away-from-johns">tumblr post</a> was accompanied by two very inspiring "This reminds me of Sherlock and John" GIFs of a hedgehog being held in large, capable hands and tummy-rubbed with long fingers. Unfortunately I do not know the photo source.</p></blockquote>





	Sherlock Tries to Fix It

Sherlock takes a moment to look away from John’s laptop. He has some promising leads; he estimates a 49% chance they can restore John to his human form by 20:00 this evening, 97% by sunrise. He is not quite as stressed as he has been for the last two hours and has the mental space to notice that hedgehog!John looks, well, upset.

He’s not quite sure how he can tell that a hedgehog is upset but he knows John and this John is most definitely upset.

“No need to worry, John. Restoration will most likely be a simple procedure and all will be back to normal by tomorrow.”

The hedgehog still seems morose.

The familiar urge to touch John, to soothe him, to feel John’s heartbeat under his hand washes over Sherlock. He realizes that as a hedgehog, John cannot protest and may not even remember. He carefully lifts the small body in his large hands, gently. Hedgehog!John’s tongue flicks out-–encouragingly?–-and Sherlock begins gently rubbing the soft belly.

“I’m so sorry, John. I had no idea this would happen when…well. I’ll fix this. I will,” Sherlock murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; date matches Tumblr post date.
> 
> The original [tumblr post](http://daltongraham.tumblr.com/post/77917569725/sherlock-takes-a-moment-to-look-away-from-johns) was accompanied by two very inspiring "This reminds me of Sherlock and John" GIFs of a hedgehog being held in large, capable hands and tummy-rubbed with long fingers. Unfortunately I do not know the photo source.


End file.
